Sun Days
by IzumeFrazer
Summary: ¿Puede alguien realmente superar las heridas del pasado? ¿Puede alguien olvidar lo que una vez fue, para buscar la redención? ¿Puede alguien encontrarse a si mismo por medio de otra persona?... Si mi corazón estaba lleno de caos tu lo hiciste cambiar... Sora
1. Encuentros

Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Squarenix y Disney, no soy propietario de ningún personaje salvo por mis propios OC.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros**

Esto es lo que siempre sucede… Ella me ruega por ayuda pero yo soy muy débil, cuando logro llegar es demasiado tarde ella extiende sus alas y se desvanece en el aire no sin antes decirme "Si crees en lo que hay en el cielo no sentirás más que dolor".

Luego de eso despierto con lágrimas en los ojos, esa mañana Leon estaba en mi habitación, según él me desperté llorando

-¿sucede algo?- me pregunto

-No, no es nada – contesté mientras me limpiaba los ojos

-¿volviste a tener ese sueño, verdad? – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-…Es la cuarta vez en este mes, ya se volvió un sueño recurrente –dije

Sin más nada que decir me levante de la cama a tomar una buena ducha, necesitaba despejar mis ideas. Luego de dicho acto fui a desayunar Aerith es una grandiosa cocinera, prepara los mejores wafles de Bastión Hueco, así que me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y baje las escaleras deslizándome por el pasamanos hasta la cocina donde me esperaba Aerith.

-Buenos días – fue lo que me dijo

-Buenos días Aerith, eso que has preparado huele delicioso

Luego de eso bajaron Yufie y los demás. Estaba disfrutando de mis wafles cuando Yufie pregunto que había sido todo el alboroto que Leon y yo habíamos hecho arriba

-No fue nada – dijo Leon – es solo que Ha vuelto a tener ese sueño

-…

-¿de nuevo? – pregunto Aerith

-Sí – respondí – pero no es la gran cosa es la cuarta vez que lo tengo

-Los sueños no son algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, deberías prestar más atención a ellos -agregó-

-¿Por cierto no tenias que encontrarte con Olette esta mañana? – Pregunto Yufie

-¡Dios lo había olvidado!

Luego de eso salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de la cocina ni sin antes terminar mi desayuno y llevarme otro wafle para el camino. Cuando llegue al lugar de encuentro ella no estaba ahí, supongo que también se le hizo tarde, espere un buen rato lo que me dio tiempo para poder comer tranquilo, me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol para apaciguar el calor que hacía en el parque, estaba tan cómodo que me quede dormido.

-¡DESPIERTA! – Fue lo que oí antes de despertarme bruscamente

-¿pero qué te pasa quieres causarme un infarto? – respondí

-No, es solo que es la primera vez que nos traes a todos a un lugar tan alucinante y no te quiero dormido

Luego de aquel brusco despertar ella me dio una hermosa sonrisa y me ayudo a levantarme

-¿Y bien que es lo que quieres hacer Olette?

-La verdad no se, es que hay tanto que ver…Ya se, vamos por un helado salado ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Sin Hayner y Pence?

-Que va, con Pence aquí seguramente ya están en la tienda

-Jajaja si creo que tienes razón

Después de eso Olette me tomo por el brazo y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro por algún motivo, si me preguntas yo creo que solo lo hace para poner celoso a Hayner, sin embargo las miradas de la gente son un poco molestas, apuesto a que si "ella" supiera que hizo eso seguro armaría un escándalo.

Más tarde después de comernos ese helado salado fuimos todos a la feria de inauguración del nuevo Bastión Hueco…Ahora se llama Radiant Garden me será difícil recordar todo esto, en fin, había muchas cosas que ver y hacer ¿y adivinen qué? Si nos encontramos a Hayner y Pence en la tienda…Pence ya se había comido 10 helados fue increíble, tanto que el dueño del establecimiento pego una foto de Pence en su tienda como su mejor cliente y ahora hay un reto para los todos los clientes atrevidos "el que pueda comer más o la misma cantidad de helados que Pence solo paga un helado y el resto es Gratis", increíblemente lo llaman "El reto Pence".

Durante la feria se nos dio por almorzar en la mueva cadena de restaurantes del tío de Donald, es un restaurante muy lujoso y si presentas tu tarjeta del comité de restauración de Bastión Hueco te hacen un 15% de descuento, se sintió muy raro que Hayner se me haya quedado viendo durante todo el almuerzo creo que el plan de Olette si funciono pero ahora tengo miedo que Hayner me ahogue con mi almohada mientras duermo…Creo que Olette exagero al tratar de hacer el "avionsito" conmigo, si embargo no hubo altercado…excepto que Pence mancho su camisa con salsa de espagueti y tuvimos que comprarle una nueva.

Hasta que al fin la noche cayó, se pueden ver las estrellas en el cielo y nosotros tendidos en el suelo con otro helado salado en las manos las contemplamos.

-Mira cuantas hay…Son hermosas

-Lo sé – respondí mientras le daba un mordisco a mi helado

-Hey ¿Cuántos mundos crees que hay? Es decir antes de conocerte ni siquiera sabíamos de la existencia de más mundos

-No lo sé… Pero así como son incontables las estrellas deben de ser incontables mundos… Espero algún día poder visitarlos todos – respondí a Hayner

-Oye… ¿Te vas a terminar tu helado? – me pregunto Pence

-Si

-Oh…..

-¿En verdad lo quieres cierto?

-Si ¿me lo das?

-Quédatelo

Después de esa noche tan entretenida acompañe a Olette a su habitación en el hotel me ofreció un poco de té charlamos de tonterías por un buen rato junto con los chicos, luego me invitaron a pasar la noche en el hotel, pero estaba muy cansado y solo quería ir a mi casa y dormir en mi cama toda la noche, por lo que rechacé la invitación y me fui a casa a eso de las 10 de la noche, las calles estaban solas y no pude ver a nadie conocido, las demás personas se apuraban para llegar a sus casa pero yo me tomé mi tiempo en hacerlo por lo que camine despacio por las calles con mis brazos tras la cabeza.

Cuando estaba por llegar vi una persona que descansaba recostada sobre un poste de alumbrado eléctrico, vestía una larga capa negra que me recordó mucho a las de la organización por lo que me puse alerta, pero se quito la capucha y pude ver a una hermosa chica como de unos ¿18, 19? Su cabello era negro con unos cuantos reflejos cafés, por lo que vi sus ojos eran de color azul claro, se sentó un momento al pie de ese poste y saco unas cuantas monedas y las contó (creo que eran unos 75 platines lo cual no es mucho) parecía no tener a donde ir, ni dinero suficiente para pagar un hotel así que me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado y por un momento pareció asustada pero después me sonrió.

-¿Son hermosas las estrellas verdad?

-Sí, pero cuando las ves desde muy cerca llegas a cansarte de su brillo, aunque sabes que si se van las extrañaras

-… ¿Quién eres? Jamás te había visto por estos lugares

-¿Yo?, nadie importante solo una chica común y cualquiera

-Ya veo… ¿tienes parientes aquí?

-No – me respondió volteándome a ver

-¿Tienes a donde ir?

-Tampoco

-…Oye no se…¿Quisieras quedarte en mi casa? No es la gran cosa pero puedes tomar un baño, desayunar bien y tener un poco de compañía

-¿Enserio? ¿Le pides a un extraño que vaya a tu casa?

-Pareces una buena persona

-Ella rió por mi comentario- Muchas gracias, me llamo Lexy ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Yo? Me llamo Sora.

Y eso fue todo lo que hice hoy, fue un día largo y por fin termino, ya no quiero escribir más puesto que es noche y la luz de mi lámpara podría despertar a Lexy y no quiero arruinarle el sueño.

* * *

Aclaración: Lexy es un OC (original character) por lo uqe no tiene relacion directa con kingdom hearts mas haya de la que yo le de :3

* * *

Revisen, comenten y si les gusto sigan la historia :3 la actualizaré tan seguido como me sea posible ^^

Gracias por leer, C-ya


	2. ¡Bienvenida seas!

Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Squarenix y Disney, no soy propietario de ningún personaje salvo por mis propios OC.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¡Bienvenida seas!**

La mañana mostró sus primeros rayos a través de la ventana de la habitación de Sora, el cual aún permanecía medio dormido, al sentir aquellos tibios rayos de luz sobre su rostro abrió sus ojos con cierta pesadez, se estiró en la cama haciendo un desorden con sus sabanas y luego se sentó, estiró sus brazos mientras daba un fuerte bostezo, el cantar delos pájaros llenaba de una hermosa melodía aquella fresca mañana y Sora sonrió plácidamente. Tras terminar de despertase buscó con la mirada a Lexy sin encontrarla.

-¿Lexy? –Dijo Sora sin conseguir una respuesta-

Sora miró su perchero y vio aquel abrigo negro que ella vestía la noche anterior, por lo que era lógico pensar que ella permanecía dentro de la casa. Bajó las escaleras sujetando el pasamano y un agradable aroma proveniente de la cocina hizo despertar su paladar.

-¡Por todos los sincorazones! ¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma? –dijo relamiendo sus labios

Sora abrió la puerta de la cocina para encontrarse con una Aerith en delantal que preparaba algo que no podía llamarse desayuno, un nombre más adecuado sería banquete.

-¡Sora! Buenos días –exclamó ella brindándole una agradable sonrisa-

-Buenos días Aerith –dijo Sora tras un pequeño bostezo- ¿tú has preparado todo esto? Huele delicioso–agregó mientras respiraba el delicioso aroma- ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial?

-Ninguna en particular, es lo que se hace cuando hay invitados –dijo dando una leve risa-

-¿Pero cómo se han dado cuenta? –dijo Sora entre risas, sonrió grácilmente como solo él sabe hacerlo-

-Yuffie seguía despierta cuando llegaste anoche con esa chica –dijo señalándolo con una cuchara- Ah creo que ya has llegado a esa edad –Aerith rió casi de forma estrepitosa-

-Te pasas Aerith –dijo haciendo una pausa visiblemente apenado- ¿acaso la has visto? No estaba en la habitación

-Seguro está tomando un baño –agregó mientras tomaba los platos y servía la mesa-

Sora asintió con la cabeza y tomo rumbo escaleras arriba regreso a su habitación, abrió la puerta y encontró a Lexy "la chica de anoche" poniéndose sus botas, su húmedo cabello negro brillaba hermosamente bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana, algunas gotas de agua aun decoraban su piel como un rocío mañanero, aquellos ojos azulados lo miraron fijamente y después de recibir una cálida sonrisa habló.

-Sora, buenos días, me desperté temprano y tome una ducha primero, espero que no te moleste –agregó-

-No, no hay problema con eso –hizo una pausa y rasco su cabeza- ¿Conociste a los chicos? –preguntó-

-¡Oh sí! Todos han sido muy amables conmigo –dijo mientras terminaba de amarrar los cordones de sus botas- Tus amigos son personas muy geniales

-Si eso creo –rió Sora- Por ahora bajá al comedor, el desayuno está casi servido, yo tomare una ducha y luego los acompaño.

Lexy se limitó a darle una sonrisa y afirmar con la cabeza, tras su ducha Sora bajó las escaleras con el pelo aún mojado y tomó su lugar en la mesa (la cual ya estaba llena), Lexy movió su silla acercándola a la de Sora, la mirada de todos los presentes se posó sobre ella y un sonrojado Sora, Fue un chasquido de dedos lo que hizo que todos miraran a otro lado, era Aerith que empezaba a pasar los platos, una vez todos tuvieran su respectivo desayuno cada quien empezó a comer.

-¡Ah pero que delicioso! –exclamó Lexy – jamás había comido algo tan rico

-¿Verdad que es muy buena cocinera? –gritó Yuffie desde el otro lado de la mesa sosteniendo su tenedor en el aire-

-¿Qué te hemos dicho de hacer cosas como esa en la mesa Yuffie? –le reprendió Leon-

-Pff –gruñó- ni que fuera una niña –dijo apuntado su tenedor a su nariz, a lo que Leon respondió retrocediendo un poco en su silla-

Así Yuffie y Leon empezaron una pequeña discusión de esas sin importancia alguna, cosas sobre quien come más que quien, quien hace ruiditos raros al comer calabacín (defecto que recia en Leon), quien no sabía diferenciar entre los tres tipos de tenedores y quien no come plátanos.

A Lexy parecía divertirle la situación, su cara expresaba cierta alegría y emoción, como la que un niño siente al ir a un parque temático por primera vez, ella miraba todo como algo nuevo he inexperimentado "¿Es así como las familias y amigos se comportan?" eran las palabras que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Ya, chicos basta, no peleen –dijo Sora tratando de calmarlos- su comida se enfriará

-Tus amigos son muy divertidos –agrego Lexy-

-¿Tú crees? Siempre están peleando –agregó Sora haciendo una mueca de desaprobación-

-¡Sí! –exclamó ella- Es cierto que pelean… pero no como lo harían personas que no se llevan bien, no sé cómo explicarlo con claridad –guardó silencio por unos segundos- Digo, es bastante obvio que ambos son grandes amigos, seguro tienen un lazo muy fuerte

Todos callaron inmediatamente, Leon y Yuffie regresaron a sus asientos y sorbieron su jugo en un intento de disimular su vergüenza, parecía que todos recordaban aquellos viejos tiempos cuando lucharon codo a codo contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, recordaron aquella promesa que se hicieron en el antiguo _Bastión Hueco_, "aunque no nos volvamos a ver, jamás nos olvidaremos" quien pensaría que tantos años después seguirían siendo tan buenos amigos, en el rostro de cada uno se dibujó una cálida sonrisa, se miraron mutuamente y echaron a reír.

-¿He dicho algo raro? –preguntó Lexy algo confundida-

-No, no es eso –dijo Sora que miró a Leon muy sonriente-

-Nos hiciste recordar muchas cosas –dijo sonriendo de una forma que no era común en él- cosas que casi olvidamos

-Nos hiciste recordar por qué somos amigos, y como hemos forjado nuestra amistad a lo largo del tiempo –interrumpió Yuffie que jugaba con su vaso-

-Y sobre todo recordamos el fuerte lazo que nos une, algo más que la amistad y el compañerismo, nos une una meta, una vida, una promesa –agregó Aerith-

Las mejías de Lexy se coloraron dando un delicado tono rosa a su blanca piel, sonrió delicadamente y los miró a todos, cada uno le miraba reflejando la alegría en sus rostros, fue como si alguien le tendiera la mano tras una caída se sintió reconfortada de alguna manera.

-No hay más que decir –dijo Aerith apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa- desde ahora formas parte del _"comité de restauración de Bastión Hueco" _y de nuestro pequeño grupito de amigos también claro está –dijo riendo- ¿alguna objeción?

-Ninguna de mi parte –prosiguió Leon- Entre más seamos el trabajo será más fácil.

-Siempre quise que hubiéramos más chicas en el comité –dijo Yuffie que de alguna manera ahora estaba tras la silla de Lexy, y abrazándole por los hombros prosiguió- Las cosas serán mucho más divertidas de ahora en más

-¿No es genial Lexy? Ahora podrás quedarte con nosotros, verás cómo te divertirás, nos serás de mucha ayuda y además…–Sora paró de hablar al ver como unas lágrimas rodaban por las mejías de Lexy- ¿Lexy estás bien?

Ella no respondió a la pregunta de inmediato, se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y tras un breve respiro, se golpeó las mejías como si tratara de desperezarse, tomó aire y pronuncio un sonoro "¡GRACIAS!", Todos se miraron mutuamente y rieron.

-¡Bienvenida seas! –fue la respuesta que ella recibió al unísono-

Las risas y la alegría llenaban aquella casa, parecía un momento perfecto uno de esos momento que no quieres que terminen, sin embargo en otro lugar era un día lluvioso y frio, las personas se negaban a salir de casa para evitar coger refriados, al parecer era el cuarto día que la lluvia no cesaba, una joven que vestía un abrigo negro caminaba bajo la lluvia sin preocupación aparente, el viento frio llevaba diminutas gotas de lluvia con él e impactaban en el rostro de la joven, el poblado parecía vacío y a la vez tan lleno de vida, no importaba la lluvia, los cálidos colores de la cuidad hacían sonreír a cualquiera, un enorme reloj era fácilmente visible desde cualquier parte de la ciudad y sus campanadas marcaron las tres de la tarde, la joven continuó caminando hasta pasar la entrada principal cuyas letras escribían **_"Villa Crepúsculo"_**

-Nadie me dijo que llovería en este lugar –refunfuño la joven-

En su caminata se topó con un niño que jugaba con barquitos de papel en las pequeñas corrientes que se formaban en las aceras de las calles, el pequeño (de unos 8 años quizá) vestía un impermeable amarillo con un llamativo gorro del mismo color, el niño colocaba los barquitos en las corrientes y los seguía calle abajo hasta que lo perdía de vista o bien su madre le retaba por alejarse demasiado, la joven observaba al pequeño con una sonrisa, el niño sacó de la bolsa de su impermeable lo que parecía ser su ultimo barco, lo colocó en la corriente pero esta cobró repentina fuerza y lo hundió en un parpadeo, el niño estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta pero se conformó con patear un charco cercano, miro como su ultimo barco era tragado por la alcantarilla, la joven se acercó despacio al niño.

-No es justo –exclamo el pequeño- me tomó mucho hacer ese último barco –gruño-

-¿Era tuyo ese barquito? –dijo la joven en un tono dulce-

-¡Sí! Y esa tonta alcantarilla se lo ha tragado –dijo el niño que estaba cerca de llorar-

-Calma cariño –dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño encima de su gorro- ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto ella-

-D-Drake –respondió-

-Ok Drake –agregó ella- si prometes no llorar voy a darte un barco muy pero muy especial ¿te parece? –dijo ella-

-¿Especial? –el pequeño Drake parecía confundido pero intrigado al mismo tiempo- prometo no llorar –dijo el enjugando sus ojos-

-Entonces ven, ven conmigo –dijo ella llevándolo a un pequeño charco-

Drake siguió a la chica hasta el charco, se sentó en el suelo y miró como ella tomaba un poco de agua en sus manos, la chica cerro sus ojos como si estuviera concentrándose, sin más aviso el agua empezó a brillar de un azul brillante, el maravillado niño observó como el agua en sus manos se movía como si de gelatina se tratase y lentamente tomaba la forma de un detallado barco, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando veía el barco endurecerse en el más delicado hielo.

-¡Listo Drake! Aquí tienes, un barco como ninguno otro –dijo poniéndolo en sus manos-

-Es genial, eres genial –agregó luego- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó extasiado-

-Es un secretito –dijo ella sonriendo- Ah Drake –agregó cambiando de tono- ¿no conoces a una chica llamada Lexy? Su cabello es negro y sus ojos azules, lleva un abrigo como el mío

El chico cerró sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar- No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre –en el rostro del chico se notó que estaba triste por no poder ayudarle

-Ah, descuida no es realmente importante, ahora ve que preocuparas a tu madre –dijo no sin antes darle un pequeño beso al niño en la mejía-

Drake sonrió muy feliz y corrió hasta el final de la calle, donde grito a todo pulmón

-¡Muchas gracias, vuelve a verme!

La chica se despidió moviendo su mano y vio al pequeño niño alejarse hasta desaparecer tras la puerta de su casa, la chica se dio la vuelta y continuo andando dejando un sendero de escarcha por donde caminaba… La lluvia no dejó de caer ni un segundo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

¿quien es Lexy?: Ella es un personaje original que he introducido dentro de esta historia (cuyos sucesos pasan tras re-conectar todos los mundos)

¿Y la chica de negro?: El mismo caso, otro de mis OC

¿y el pequeño drake?: Es un habitante de villa crepúsculo, no es un OC así que no le verán más :C

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :3

Por favor revisen, comenten y si os ha gustado sigan la historia, le iré actualizando tan seguido como e sea posible. C-ya


End file.
